<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal Gone Wrong by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602156">A Deal Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ericson Pirates meet with Louis' father to cut a deal but Louis knows something that the others don't...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Deal Gone Wrong Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the crew walked off the ship and onto the docks, Louis felt his heart tighten. He didn’t  expect to ever find himself back in his hometown for a meeting with his father. He drew a shaky breath, trying to regain some composure so he could talk to his crew, but before he could a group of guards came forward with their hands on their sword hilts. The crew quickly got ready to go for their weapons before Louis spoke up.</p><p>“It’s okay. These are my father’s guards. You’re here to take us to him.” Louis’ heartbeat raced.</p><p>“That’s right.” answered a guard in the front. Louis presumed he must be the leader. “Just follow us.”</p><p>Louis nodded before motioning for the rest to follow. He led the crew with Clementine walking alongside him. She seemed to be worried about him.</p><p>“Hey, Louis. It’s going to be okay. I know your father can be… difficult. But we’ll get through this together. All of us.” She reached out her hand, placing it on his arm with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“His dad is an ass!” Mitch growled as he walked along. He was near the back of the group along with Violet and Tenn. “Do you remember the last time we met him? We almost got caught!”</p><p>“It will be fine.” Louis answered with a forced smile, trying to believe those words himself. “As your captain, I’ll make sure of it.” He knew why Mitch was extra prickly today. Besides the meeting there was also the fact that some of the crew grew up here on these streets. Violet, Tenn, Mitch and Willy had barely survived before they joined. Tenn seemed quiet today,  fidgeting with his hands, trying to calm himself. Violet put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, trying to calm him down before turning her attention back to walking. Mitch and her both felt uncomfortable being here. It had been hell living on the streets and they had hoped to never see them again. Willy was the only one to not feel that way. He energetically told Prisha all about his hometown, pointing out different spots and secrets that he and the other street rats had discovered.</p><p>“Right here! That’s a bakery with amazing bread! I could never steal any though. But Mitch, he was the best at it! One time he stole two whole loaves. Everyone was so happy that day!” Prisha listened to his different tales, nodding and smiling. She was happy that he wasn’t getting bogged down by old memories. As they got closer to the entrance of the villa, the crew could see that a party was being held. Two guards stood on opposite sides as they entered. They were abruptly stopped, being told to drop off any weapons they may be carrying. One by one the crew threw down their weapons until only AJ remained. He threw down his dagger and sword, then casually proceeded to take out more and more concealed weapons.</p><p>“Sir, if you would follow me. Your father is waiting for you in the next room.”</p><p>Louis nodded.</p><p>“Alright. We’ll only be gone for a few minutes, so just wait here.” Louis turned to walk off with his closest allies: Clementine, Violet and Marlon. As they walked through the party, they saw huge assortments of food and drink. The party guests were talking and laughing before they saw the four of them. It was pretty obvious pirates weren’t welcome here. When they arrived at the front of the door, Louis took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>This has to work. This was the right choice.</em>
</p><p>As the four entered the room they saw a lavish display of books on a desk with a man standing beside them. The man looked up as they approached with a look of disgust, taking a sip from his glass.</p><p>“Son. It’s been so long.” he proceeded to take another sip of wine. “Over two years since I’ve last seen you at home.” His voice was strong and commanding as he made his way over to them.</p><p>“Hello, Father.” Louis said, his voice quiet and weak. “I’m here to discuss the deal.”</p><p>“Ah. Have you finally come to your senses? Are you ready to come home?” His father asked, a smug look on his face.</p><p>“Yes. Then you’ll let my crew go free. All the bounties will be cleared?” The sorrow in Louis’ voice was clear.</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about, Louis?” Violet shouted.</p><p>“Louis, what’s this about a deal?” Clementine asked with concern. “You can’t take it!”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re our captain!” Marlon added. “I know how much you hated life here.”</p><p>“This is the only way to make sure you’re safe!” Louis snapped. “You’d always be on the run with the bounties on your heads!”</p><p>“Screw the bounties. We’ve been able to get by just fine!” Violet yelled.</p><p>“No, it’s too dangerous! You’ll be fine without me.” He replied, turning back to his father. “You have a deal. My freedom for a clean slate.”</p><p>He shook hands with his father who seemed rather pleased.</p><p>“I’m glad you’ve finally seen reason.” His father said, he looked over at the guards. “Take them away.”</p><p>“What?” Louis asked, shocked. “But what about the deal?”</p><p>“Why should I keep my word for a son who betrayed me for a life of piracy?” His father’s voice was thick with hate. “Maybe with them gone, you’ll finally grow up and won’t get caught up by their bad influences.”</p><p>The other three stood ready to fight, their eyes searching desperately around the room for an escape route.</p><p>“You can’t do this!” Louis cried out.</p><p>“Oh, but I can.” His father motioned towards one of the guards who quickly grabbed Violet’s arm, twisting it behind her back. She let out a small cry while her arm was twisted further. The guard placed a sword against her throat, slightly cutting it. A trickle of blood fell, the blade continued to press in, cutting her deeper.</p><p>“Don’t resist or I'll cut her throat.” Louis' father threatened. “No one would miss someone like her.”</p><p>“Father, please!” Louis pleaded his voice cracking.</p><p>“Throw them in the dungeon along with my son. Maybe a day in a cell will clear his mind.” Louis’ pleas fell on deaf ears as he and his friends got dragged away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Deal Gone Wrong Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other Ericson Pirates try to figure out what has happened to their missing friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prisha stepped outside on the balcony, trying to get a break from the party as she recollected her thoughts. Louis and the others had been gone for a while. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Honestly, it could be either. She along with Mitch and Brody had gone off to look for any good exits in case the plan went sour, leaving Ruby, Aasim and Omar to look after the youngest kids at the entrance where Prisha was sure AJ was still unloading weapons. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt that something was off. A guard had quietly followed her out onto the balcony and was slowly making his way towards her. He drew his sword, ready to strike if need be. She spun around, quickly kicking his knee out and causing him to stumble. Taking advantage, she quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>
  <em>This is bad. I’ve got to get to the kids!</em>
</p><p>She swiftly made her way back to the entrance, panic creeping in as she tried not to think about what might have happened to them.</p><p>“So I don’t have to put Garbage down with the weapons, right?” Willy asked, his hand absentmindedly petting Garbage his possum who was perched on his shoulder.</p><p>“No, it’s a pet.” the guard answered, confused by what he’d just been asked. The other guards were distracted and horrified by AJ who had finished putting down all his concealed weapons from his clothes and was starting to take out shivs from his afro. Ruby, Aasim, Tenn and Omar stood by watching, impressed by how many shivs AJ had. Prisha let out a sigh of relief. The others were safe. Now she just had to distract or take out the guards before they attacked the crew.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Mitch's voice rang throughout the party hall as he sprinted toward the entrance, clearly ready to take out the guards.</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Prisha thought, lunging forward,  taking out the nearest guard. Mitch followed closely behind, taking out another while Willy and AJ teamed up to take out the third one.<br/>“What’s going on?” Ruby asked with concern as she stepped towards Prisha and Mitch.</p><p>“Something went wrong with the meeting.” Prisha said, grabbing her cutlass and starting to pass out the other weapons.</p><p>“I’ll say! One of those fuckers tried to take me away!” Mitch growled reaching out his hands to snatch up his bombs and dagger.</p><p>Brody ran up to them clutching something. “Are you okay? Some guards tried to drag me away, and when I went to check on Louis and the others they were gone.” She reached out her hand, showing the crew Louis’ hat. “This is all I found.”</p><p>“Shit.” Prisha’s mind desperately tried to form a plan.</p><p>“We’ve gotta save them!” Mitch shouted. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I agree, but we have to be smart about this. Half of us should go back to the ship. They may try to take it. We should hide it in a spot that only our rescue team can easily find. Ruby, Aasim, Tenn and Omar, head back to the ship. That should be enough crew members to hide and defend it. Along with Rosie, you should be fine.”</p><p>The four of them nodded in agreement, quickly exiting the villa. The sounds of fighting broke outside before quieting down.</p><p><em>Good, they got through safely.</em> Prisha turned back toward the others. “That means the rest of us will go and get Louis and the others.”</p><p>They stepped outside of the villa onto the city streets.</p><p>“I bet they took them to the dungeons. It’s gotta be near-” Brody’s words were interrupted by the sound of guards approaching them and an all-too-familiar voice.</p><p>“I don’t care what you do to the others, but no one harms my Wardy!” The warden's voice rang through the hall.</p><p>Mitch and Prisha looked at each other in confusion. Who the hell was Wardy?</p><p>“Father?” Brody’s eyes widened. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I'm here as an esteemed guest. Now, enough of this rebellious delusion of yours. It's time that you come back home, Wardy.”</p><p>The anger that consumed Brody was palpable as she charged forward.</p><p>“My name is Brody, Father! B-R-O-D-Y!” She yelled, hitting the guards as she said each letter. Prisha and Mitch stood in shock of what they had just seen. Brody sighed, putting away her weapon striding forward over the unconscious guards towards her father.</p><p>“Where are my friends?” She hissed, grabbing her father’s ruffled collar.</p><p>“T-they’re in the dungeons.” He whimpered, his eyes watching the others gather around him.</p><p>“Take us there!” Brody ordered.</p><p>They were going to get Louis and the others back. No matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Deal Gone Wrong Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis and his friends face his father in the dungeons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis looked around the dungeon cell, seeing his three friends who he failed to protect.</p><p>“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” His voice faltered as he felt the tears fall.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clementine asked from the corner of the cell.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re a team!” Marlon said. “Did you think we would just accept the deal?”</p><p>“I was just trying to keep the crew safe!” Louis replied through sniffles.</p><p>“What, without a captain?” Violet asked, looking up at Louis.</p><p>“I thought one of you could take my place.”</p><p>“No one could take your place, you dumbass.” Violet sighed.</p><p>“A lot of us owe you our lives.” Clementine said as she stood up.</p><p>“We stand with you, Lou. To the very end.” Marlon exclaimed. Clementine and Violet nodded in agreement. Suddenly a loud sound was heard from above, followed by multiple footsteps. After a few minutes, Louis' father along with a few guards stood before the cell door. Silence took over the room, his stare filled each of them with unease.</p><p>“Take her first.” He motioned towards Clementine. Louis stood up and ran in front of her, putting out an arm to stop any harm from coming to her.</p><p>“What are you going to do to her?” Louis asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.</p><p>“In order to pay for their crimes, each member of your crew will be sold off as indentured servants. Starting with her. Guards!” Louis' father motioned towards the door. </p><p>Violet and Marlon ran over, blocking the way to Clementine. They weren’t going to let one of their closest friends get taken. The guards slowly opened the door. Marlon tried to attack one only to have his fist blocked. The guard swiftly punched his gut, causing him to gasp before the guard punched his face. Marlon crumpled on the ground, groaning in pain. Violet desperately tried to attack the other guard, but he dodged her fist. Grabbing her arm, the guard kneed her in the gut before slapping her across the face. The impact of the slap caused her face to hit the wall as she fell down wheezing. </p><p>Louis’ eyes filled with tears. Summoning up all the courage he had to defend Clementine, he attacked. He got one swift punch in thanks to the guards being distracted by Marlon and Violet. This caused the guard to stumble back before taking the butt of his sword and hitting Louis’ forehead. He then proceeded to grab Louis and pin him against the wall.</p><p>“Louis!” Clementine screamed as she tried to make her way over to him.</p><p>“You should consider yourself lucky. If you weren’t your father’s son, things would be much, much worse.” The guard growled at Louis.</p><p>The other guards were able to get a hold of Clementine, slowly dragging her away. Marlon and Violet desperately tried to reach out and stop them, only for Marlon to receive a kick to the stomach and Violet’s hand to be crushed under a boot. Louis desperately tried to reach the cell door before it closed behind them, but failed. He hit his fists against the cell door.</p><p>“Stop it! Don’t you fucking touch her! Leave her alone!”</p><p>Louis' father smiled before turning to leave. “All I do is for your future.” He immediately made his way upstairs, followed slowly behind by the guards dragging Clementine.</p><p>“Don’t worry, guys! I’ll be fine! Just make sure AJ is safe!” Clementine's voice echoed through the dungeon.</p><p>Suddenly a window broke, a small brown barrel slowly rolled down the hall. The gray smoke escaped the barrel, rapidly clouding the room. The rescue team quickly slipped in through the window. Willy was the first to spot a guard. Garbage lunged at the guard, biting his foot as he leaned over in pain. Willy swung his rusty frying pan, causing the guard to collapse.</p><p>Prisha was the next to see a guard. The guard quickly jabbed with his sword to which Prisha dodged. The edge of the blade cut her face as she sidestepped. She took the hilt of her sword, hitting the guard’s stomach followed shortly by a quick hit to the head with her hilt. <em>That was close. </em></p><p>“Take this, scum!” Mitch's voice echoed through the smoke as he stabbed a guard’s leg. He knelt down to grab the man’s leg, taking the guard’s head and hitting it against his knee.</p><p>“Mitch! Did you stab him?” Prisha asked as she made her way through the smoke.</p><p>“I didn’t hit anything vital. So it’s no big deal.” He huffed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s our motto.” Prisha’s voice was filled with annoyance. “We’re the noble Ericson Pirates! We don’t hit anything vital!”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!” Mitch said with a laugh.</p><p>Prisha was about to comment when they heard Willy scream out in pain. Mitch and Prisha instantaneously made their way through the smoke only to find Willy clutching his arm while the blood began to slowly drip from it. The guard stood before him ready to strike again. Prisha quickly jabbed his stomach followed by  Mitch who punched his face, knocking him out.</p><p>“This is why we should stab people!” Mitch snapped, leaning down to check on Willy. Garbage looked worried as she curled up in Willy’s lap, hissing with concern.</p><p>“Louis! Violet! Marlon! Clementine! Are you down here?” Brody called out as she made her way towards the cells.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re here! They got Clementine though! And Violet and Marlon are hurt.” Louis' replied, his voice cracking throughout the sentence. A.J. ran forward through the smoke, and in an instant had caught up to Clementine.</p><p>“Clem!” A.J. drew his weapon and attacked the guards, taking them both out in mere minutes.</p><p>“I got her! She’s safe!” A.J. shouted reaching out his hand as he helped Clementine up. Louis let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Stay with Willy!” Prisha said to Mitch. He nodded as he tore part of his shirt to wrap around Willy’s injury. Prisha searched each guard, desperately trying to find the keys. When she found the keys she ran towards the cells, searching each one before finding the right one. She opened the cell door and ran inside. “Violet! Are you okay?” Prisha asked, her voice filled with concern. With one look it was clear that she wasn’t. Violet's throat was covered in a thin layer of blood. Her face and hand bruised from the attacks.</p><p>Violet looked up at Prisha.“What are you doing here?” She paused when she saw the cut on Prisha’s face. “You got hurt!” </p><p>“That doesn't matter right now. I guess you could say people do crazy things... when they’re in love.” Prisha gently placed her hand on the side of Violet’s face as she kissed her. Violet looked shocked for a second before leaning into the kiss. As they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other.</p><p>Louis was shocked. “Since when has this been a thing?” He asked as he made his way out of the cell.</p><p>“Since now.” Violet replied.</p><p>“We need to run!” Prisha shouted. The rest of the crew nodded. Running down the hall to make their way to the ship. As soon as they were in sight, Ruby and Aasim pulled up the anchor. Tenn and Omar helped the others up. Clementine ran wrapping her hands around the ship’s wheel. Soon the ship was ready to set out.</p><p>“Let’s set sail!” Louis shouted, placing his hat back on. Within minutes The ship was out in the open seas. Louis let out a sigh of relief. His crew was safe and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>